


Lucky

by memes4gayteens



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, alcohol use, annie gets naked when she goes home, no smut tho, she's drunk so rei and bert dont do anything without her being coherent and consenting, this is probably just a one shot idk i havent decided yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 05:35:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9221285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memes4gayteens/pseuds/memes4gayteens
Summary: Annie gets fuckin' hammered. Reiner and Bertholdt take care of her.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this an eternity ago and just recently finished it

Annie’s never been much for parties. Everyone knew it because it was obvious and the blonde didn’t care if people knew she didn’t particularly enjoy parties. They were too loud, full of wasted/high teens, and overall; she just found them to be unpleasant. There were too many strangers and bodies. Annie had her own friends, but that didn’t stop her from feeling uncomfortable around all the ‘dancing’ couples as a deep bass from the music made the structure of the house they were currently in thump. This then led to the small blonde girl drinking. A lot. It wasn’t much of a surprise when one of her friends found her and she was completely wasted. She was clutching an almost empty bottle of fireball in her hands and sitting in a corner of the kitchen floor.    
  
Annie’s eyes widened as she saw Armin whose face was full of concern, “Armin?” She said questioningly. “Armin!” The second time, Annie was much more sure of the person who was presently crouched down in front of her. 

Armin forced a smile, “hi, An, what do you got there?” He asked glancing down at the bottle in Annie’s hands.

She instantly looked down at the bottle in her hands and her mouth formed an ‘o’ shape, “I dunno, Arm. I swear I had tequila a-a while ago, I dunno,” Annie replied with a certain wonder in her voice.

Armin’s mouth tightened into a firm line as he stood up, holding a hand out to the other. “Let’s go find Bert and Reiner, okay?”

Annie’s head practically snapped up when she heard her partner’s names, and she promptly carelessly threw the bottle to the side and got up from her spot on the floor. Annie lost her balance when she got up, though, and crashed into Armin’s chest who instinctively wrapped his arms around her. Annie let out a sound at the impact and Armin briefly stressed about her possibly throwing up on him. She raised her head from Armin’s chest and smiled up at him.

“Nice catch, Arm.”

Armin breathed out a laugh and grabbed Annie’s hand, “let’s go find them, alright?”

Annie nodded and had Armin drag her around like a ragdoll while he searched for Reiner and Bertholdt. They might have come across a few of their friends on the way, but then again, Annie wasn’t too sure because her vision was slightly blurry. Everything spun with each sudden movement, and her hold on Armin tightened as she began to feel sick. Lucky for Armin, they happened to stumble upon Reiner and Bertholdt who were chatting together away from everyone else. They quickly looked up when they noticed familiar figures approaching them.

Bertholdt instantly reached out to grab Annie from Armin. The tall teen fussed over Annie who had her arms firmly around his waist while Reiner thanked Armin for finding her.

“Annie, you told us you were going to find Eren and spend time with him, not get drunk off your ass,” Bertholdt chided, disapproval etched into his features.

He sighed in defeat when Annie drunkenly grinned up at him, all teeth and scrunched up eyes and so incredibly beautiful. He couldn’t be angry at her even though he desperately wanted to. If it weren’t for Armin or any of their other friends scattered around the party, something awful could have happened to Annie. The mere thought made Bertholdt upset. After all, the blonde in his arms is tiny, and without her totally coherent, there’s no way she would be able to protect herself if the situation were to arise.

Berthold held Annie tighter to his own body, “I’m just glad you’re safe.”

Annie’s smile faltered when she noticed her boyfriend’s tone, her hands reached up to attempt to touch his face. She just barely got a hold of Bertholdt’s jaw, caressing it lovingly despite how inebriated she was.

Annie let out a small sigh, “don’t be sad, Bert.”

The blonde basked in Bertholdt’s brief doting smile, “‘m not sad, just worried.”

Annie’s hand found the other’s in order to reassure him, “it’s okay. I’m just drunk. It’s a-okay, Bert.”

“I think we should go home,” another voice interrupted them.

Annie turned to look at the new voice and a drunken yet dazzling smile appeared as she finally caught sight of Reiner. Reiner had been watching the scene before him play out with a fondness that crept upon him abruptly. It was warm and unbelievably comforting. It was something Reiner appreciated wholeheartedly and wanted to keep safe, so with a certain reluctance he had to interject upon the moment his significant others were having.

Bertholdt let Annie go when he saw Reiner so she could wrap their boyfriend up in a hug. That was exactly what the short blonde did, too. She practically ran into Reiner’s unsuspecting form and wound her arms around his waist. Reiner simply smiled down at Annie.

“What do you say, Sweetheart? You want to head on home?” Reiner asked Annie, adoration evident on his features.

After a nod of confirmation, both boys quickly made their way out of the party. Reiner continued to chat with Annie about whatever she wanted, meanwhile Bertholdt called a cab.

“I dunno, Rei, I think if Eren was a mythical creature he would be like a...like a nymph? Like one of those faerie thingies that live in the forest and all that? He would live in like, the trees and be super pretty with his tan skin and  _ insane  _ eyes.  _ His really pretty eyes,” _ Annie continued to ramble on from her seat on the curb of the sidewalk.

Reiner, who was seated right besides her, raised his eyebrows in response. “Sounds like you’re in love with Eren there, Annie,” he jested.

Annie snorted and swatted at Reiner, “whatever. He’s just pretty. Like,  _ insanely  _ pretty.”

Bertholdt who was standing right next to them, looked down at Annie, “what about Armin?”

Annie’s eyes brightened at the mention of the other blond. “Oh shit, Armin? Armin is like, pretty as fuck, too. Everyone’s so pretty. Mikasa is obviously like a goddamn goddess, and then there’s Sasha, who has these really warm eyes. She’s homey and comfortable, and Mina is just-” Annie groans.

Bertholdt lets out a laugh, “sounds like you really appreciate how all our friends look.”

“Their all so pretty, Bert. Like, how? And-and you guys, you guys are like woah. Like, yeah, our friends are amazing and all, but you and Rei? Sign me the fuck up.”

Reiner snickers and pats Annie’s head, “oh boy, kiddo, you’re going to be embarrassed tomorrow.”

Just then the taxi appeared before the house, and Bertholdt helped up both his partners. Bertholdt helped Annie in the cab and put her seat belt on as Reiner told the driver their address. The ride home was fairly uneventful seeing as Annie was dozing off on Reiner’s shoulder and both boys didn’t want to wake her with any unnecessary noise. The driver must have not been much for small talk either because they didn’t attempt to start conversation like most of the others that the trio had encountered. Then again, it was almost three in the morning so they were probably just tired.

Bertholdt unbuckled Annie when they reached their building and he gathered her up in his arms. He then proceeded to carry her up the few flights of stairs to their apartment while Reiner quickly thanked the driver and payed him. He opened the door for Annie and Bertholdt and then locked the door behind them while the other went to their room. Reiner followed behind Bertholdt who laid Annie down on the bed. He was beginning to slip off her shoes so she would be comfortable in her sleep. With Reiner’s help, they both carefully managed to remove her coat and were just about to slip off her jeans when an amused hum sounded from Annie. Reiner and Bertholdt automatically looked up, open mouthed, and came face to face with Annie’s inebriated smirking face.

Bert’s fingers were still placed on the button of her jeans when the blonde said, “you could have woken me up if you wanted to get me undressed.” Bert immediately pulled away from Annie’s jeans and began stuttering out an explanation. Reiner watched in amusement for a moment before rolling his eyes in faux exasperation.

“Alright, alright, enough teasing our poor Bert. Let’s get you out of these uncomfortable clothes and into your pjs so we can go to bed.”

Annie grinned at Reiner and started pulling off her own jeans, clumsily removing the material. One pale leg was free from her skinny jeans and the other followed right after. The blonde then sat up from where she had been laying on their shared bed and reached behind her, unclasping her plain black bra. She let out a sigh of relief when the straps slid down her shoulders. Annie then flung the garment halfway across the other side of the room. Reiner snorted and Bertholdt wore a tiny frown at the action, excusing it for now because of the circumstances. They watched as Annie massaged and rubbed the indents her bra left right under her breasts and on her sides.

“That’s better,” Annie sighed, practically flinging herself back into their bed. She shut her eyes for a moment, opening them again and straight up demanding her significant others get in bed with her, too.

“You know I can’t sleep without both of you, and I don’t wanna be the only one in my underwear so you better strip now,” she turned to face the ceiling. Annie’s hands rested on her stomach as she listened to the falling and rustling of clothes. Her inebriated mind was buzzing, but she couldn’t seem to focus on one particular thought at a time. Her surroundings were getting a bit fuzzy, though.

Annie didn’t notice when Reiner and Bert finally made it into their bed, but all she knew was that it occurred because suddenly she felt much warmer than she previously was. That, and she was a lot happier. The blonde curled into Reiner while Bertholdt caressed her hips, his chest pressed to Annie’s back.

“Ya know,” Annie’s sleepy voice spoke up. “I could totally still kick your guys’ ass.”

Reiner huffed in amusement and Bertholdt kissed the space between her shoulder and neck, “trust me, we know, sweetheart.”

There was a long moment of silence until a “good” resounded throughout the bedroom. Annie was only conscious long enough to hear her boyfriend’s laugh quietly at her. Her chest blossomed with fondness at the noise.

Resting between the two of them, Annie felt incredibly lucky.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it. 
> 
> Please leave comments/kudos 'cause I really appreciate it. You can follow me on tumblr at memes4gayteens and/or shoot me a message
> 
> Thank you for reading


End file.
